


Eu Te Amo, Mãe

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Gen, I dunno this Ray head canon where his first language is Portuguese is gr8, Portuguese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin overhears Ray talking, but not in a language he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eu Te Amo, Mãe

Gavin and Ray were the only ones up at this time. It was going on four am, the two watching some movie for the fifth time. With Gavin's insomnia and Ray's fucked up sleep schedule, the two were usually the only ones up, besides Ryan, but he usually kept to his room at night.

“Really wish we could find better movies.” Gavin commented.

“Zombieland is a good one, even if we saw it seventeen times.” Ray pointed out. “We can watch that again.”

“Yeah, alright.” Gavin said, fiddling with the blanket draped across him. The movie played it's end scene and the credits began to roll. Ray stopped it from getting far, but as he did, his phone rang.

“Shoot, hey, can you put the movie on? I have to take this.” Ray asks, and Gavin nods and takes the remote from him. Ray gets up and goes to the kitchen to take his call. This wasn't an uncommon thing for Ray to get a call around this time, he got one around every month. But usually it was during a movie where Ray could talk quietly and make it hard to hear. Gavin was curious as to who he was talking to, and couldn't help but overhear.

 _“Olá mãe , como você está?”_ Gavin heard Ray say quietly into the phone. Gavin carefully craned his neck to see Ray turned away from him, phone to his ear. _“Eu estou bem, obrigado. Como o trabalho foi tratá-lo?”_ His words were soft as he spoke, probably trying to keep his voice down. There was a long pause of silence that Gavin used to find the movie, waiting before hitting play. _“Isso é péssimo. Você quer que eu volte para casa? …Tem certeza que?”_ A short silence filled again. _“Eu estou bem, não está morto ou nada, então isso é bom. Trabalho tem sido… bem, o trabalho. Nada acontecendo realmente interessante.”_

 __Ray shifted his weight, and Gavin knew what that meant. He turned away quickly and played the movie before Ray turned to glance at him. _“Eles estão bem, nenhum dano permanente feito para eles. Michael decidiu beber todo um galão de leite no outro dia. Leite de morango. Ele ficou meio antes de vomitar.”_ Ray was quiet before letting out a small laugh. _“Sim, eu vou dizer a ele.”_

 __The movie started with it's opening dialog, and for the first time, Gavin wished the logos were longer. Ray's delicate words were drowned out by Columbus’ exposition, and Gavin was forced to watch the movie. Ray joined him a few minutes later, soundlessly moving back to his spot on the couch. They watched the movie, both falling asleep before the end.

“Hey Michael.” Ray said the next morning. Lunch, actually. It was raining and cold for the first time this year, so Michael and Gavin opted to make ridiculous sub sandwiches instead. “My mom says you should stop killing yourself.” Confusion covered Michaels face before he realized what he was referring to.

“Yeah? You told her?” Michael said with a smile. “Tell her that I am an adult and will drink all the milk I please.”

“You're horrible to her.” Ray said with an eye roll and a smile before leaving the kitchen. Gavin waited for Ray to be out of earshot before asking his question.

“What language does Ray speak?” He asked.

“English?”

“No, I mean to his mum.”

“Oh,” Michael exclaimed. “you heard him for the first time, haven't you?”

“Yeah.”

“His first language is Portuguese.” Michael started. “Ray and I met through some stupid pen pal thing we had to do in high school. I insulted his poor spelling and he insulted my poor penmanship. After high school, I went to Liberty City to help him and his mom. The woman practically adopted me as her own, since my parents and I weren't that close. I know some Portuguese and I taught his mom English when we were in between work. She doesn't know much, but it is certainly a passable amount.”

“That's really sweet of you.” Gavin says quietly.

“Yeah, well we were really good friends and his mom is a nice lady. I didn't want them to end up homeless before Ray finished school.” Michael looked over at Gavin. “Don't tell anyone I said that, I am supposed to be a hardened criminal.”

“Yeah, okay Michael.”


End file.
